5ui2y
⁵ui²y is a Musical Conlang created by InfernalToast/Nondescrypt for the third annual Scratch Conlanging Studio contest. Classification and Dialects Highly structured, as most of the grammar is based on word order. Phonology Consonants The purpose of this language is to have no consonants whatsoever, ergo there are none. However, consonants did play a role historically, in that they developed into the different tones present currently. Vowels Vowels can also be nazalized (ⁿ) and breathy ( ̥) *slightly higher than the /æ/ of General American English Tones This language has 5 levels of tones, all of which can/are combined in different ways to expand the range of possible sounds. Each of the tones, ordered 1 to 5 in ascending order, is one of the 5 notes on the pentatonic scale. Phonotactics Writing System ⁵ui²y Script = "_________" (lit. soundflow) = The bar "|" along the three dots ". . ." denotes the position of the main flowing line of the word in ⁵ui²y Script. Romanization When there is a slide from one tone to another, it will be written as (StartingTone)(EndingTone)vowel(s)(FinishAscention). For example, if you are moving from note E to note G during the vowels ɯ, i, and ɘ, it is written as 45wie5.. The "." denotes that the next note will be jumped to directly, without a slide. When you waver around in note but remain at a single vowel, it is written (StartingTone)/(Waver1)/(Waver2)/(etc.)vowel (denoted by the "/" between tones). It is assumed that once a vowel is changed, it will remain at the final tone on the next vowel unless otherwise noted. Length of each tone, unfortunately, cannot be denoted in the romanization; however, it is denoted by the length of the line in the original script. Grammar Nouns Nouns can be marked for number, but gender and definiteness are nonexistent in this language and case is denoted by word order and postpositional particles. The word added at the end of a noun to mark duality is "5yu" The word added at the end of a noun to mark several is "5Ua" The word added at the end of a noun to mark a very large number of something is "5oO" Singulars are left unmarked. The particles that come at the start of a noun phrase are as follows: (Sorry, this box seems to have glitched and gotten a bit broken, and I don't really want to fix it at the minute.) "Under" is denoted as a verb ("undering") Verbs Agreement Moods Imperative - Syntax Connotations of Word Order in the Sentence The sentence is ordered such that words will always come in this order: Declarative Sentence: Stative - SOV, head is initial but for adjectives. Transitive - [AdjectiveSubject Intransitive - Interrogative Sentence: Imperative Sentence: Concatenation of Words When two words are combined to make a new word, they will typically be joined by a -u- particle between them. It takes on whichever note is most convinient for the speaker and often acts as an intermediate point for the note to trasition smoothly, as in a singular word. Lexicon "5yu4e" - two "2U4/3/4e1w" - park, sanctuary "1y23ia3.1" - dog "1w2un1e" - man "21Uun1.21e" - woman "24iii4.5e" - just~only "3/2/3i" - I "3/2/4i" - (of) me "2eha4ai" - walk "4i5o" - what "3ouO2.5a" - why 4i5o-4u-3ouO2.5a 4uu3i 3/1/3O 4uaw 1aO5iii 3/1a3o Example text